It's called Unmei
by lilwolf'sblossom
Summary: Syaoran gave up everything he had, friends, family, just to be with the one he loved, only to be rejected by her. He gives up all hope until he meets a shy young girl named Kinomoto Sakura. What will come of the two? i need more reviews! at least 15!
1. family and friends, gone forever

'**It's called Unmei'**

**By: lil-wolf's blossom**

**Chapter 1: My family and friends, gone forever**

**Summary: Syaoran gave up everything he had, friends, family, just to be with the one he loved, only to be rejected by her. He gives up all hope until he meets a shy young girl named Kinomoto Sakura. What will come of the two? **

**'There she is again…' Syaoran thought as he saw a girl by the name of Rose Andrews, a girl from America walk by. "See ya!" Rose squealed as she ran off ( a/n: talking to her friends). Syaoran gawked at her stupidly. 'She is a goddess…'**

Kiya was rambling of her boyfriend again, Ryou. "And he's so dreamy too!"

"No… it will never work out!" Syaoran shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LI XIAO LANG!" Kiya shouted.

"No, no, no! Not that Kiya, you two look like the perfect fit… I was just wondering about something else."

"Thought so." Kiya said.

Her twin brother Kiyo smirked, "Rose huh? Dang Syaoran, ask her out. All the girls love you. She'll totally say yes."

"Well… I need to make her mine. I'm gonna ask the principal to change all my classes so I could be just like I'm destined for her!" Syaoran said happily.

"But Yuko… she's a witch. You need to give her a payment, and she's totally creepy!" Kiyo said. Kiya gaped.

"No way! What if she turns you into Kimihiro-chan! Working your days with him in her scary shop!" Kiya shouted.

"It's ok… I hope it won't be that bad."

"Sure…" Asuka, who had just walked up to them said, "I bet she'll make you scrub her toilets and do her dirty laundry!"

"Come on! Have faith in me! I'm destined for Rose, I just know it! She's the perfect girl for me! She has beautiful blonde hair and the most dazzling blue eyes!" Syaoran beamed, "And that smile! She's so beautiful! And also her-"

"Attitude!" Kiya asked, "If you ask me, she's a total bitch. She has already four boyfriends! And I bet she slept with them all already. She's a total whore."

"She is not!" Syaoran argued.

"YES SHE IS!" Asuka, Kiya, and Kiyo spat back.

"Still… I bet I'll have fun with her. And I'll make her stay with me. I'm perfect for her!"

"Eww… Syaoran, you're totally a player."

"I am not!"

------------------------------------

Lunch

------------------------------------

Syaoran crept towards the office. He reached the dark entrance… 'uh… this is weird.' he thought. 'at least I'll get to be with the one I love!' he wondered as he opened the door a creak. "Come in child." A woman's voice answered. Her voice seemed a bit playful yet wicked.

"HAI!" He screamed as he entered the dark room. He winced as he looked around. "Principal Yuko?"

"Yes? Keep your voice down. Don't you have any manners for the sick?"

"You aren't sick! You just have a hangover." A boy's voice complained, "Can I go now! You can take care of yourself you crazy lady!"

"Watanuki?" Syaoran asked.

"What!" He snapped( I love Watanuki!).

"It seems like hitsuzen didn't work out for you…, you seem to have gone here on purpose... for a reason. But as I should, I must grant your wish, Li Syaoran." Yuko said. "And Watanuki, go fetch me some grub… I'm hungry."

"Bitch…" Watanuki muttered as he stomped off.

"Well… my wish is to be in all of Rose Andrew's classes." He said.

"Very well then. But I do expect a price. You know that don't you, young Li Syaoran?"

Syaoran dumbly nodded.

"Your price is… that you will have to give up all your friends and family. They will never remember you again."

Syaoran looked down at the floor. "Well… if it's to be with the one I love,… then it's fine with me!" He said sternly.

"Very well…" Yuko said.

A/N: srri if i didn't do much and updated Sakura and the Gang that all much... but 'to the mall'ch. is up! REVIEWS! i need reviews to go on! in need at least 5.


	2. heart is broken and the new girl

'**It's called Unmei'**

**By lil-wolf'sblossom**

**Chapter 2: Broken wish, broken heart, new girl**

-------------------------

Syaoran's POV

-------------------------

I watched my friends and family flash into my mind and all I could do was just stare. I blinked, then… everything was gone. I looked back at Yuko and I just looked at her. "What happened?" I asked.

She stared at me for a few seconds, "Your friends and family all have forgotten you, my dear Li Syaoran. Go to your sweetheart. Only ones you never thought of know you and her." She said with a cough. "Now where is that Watanuki of mine's! He's late! I wanted that dinner full and ready! And I'm thirsty! You Li, go fetch me a drink."

"Umm.. Where?" I asked.

"In the little mini bar! Where else?"

"Now I get what 'evil' means from Watanuki…" I mumbled.

-------------------------

Out of the shop

Near end of lunch

Normal POV

-------------------------

Syaoran looked around the campus… He could see Kiya holding hands with Ryou, walking around, Kiyo making fun of the couple with Asuka, and… Rose, talking to her friends. Syaoran simply ignored the trance he was in, he went up to Kiyo. "Hey…" He said.

"Umm… who the hell are you?" Kiyo asked.

"What's your problem?" Asuka asked angered. "We're busy here."

"Yuko was right…" Syaoran said.

'What about Meiling?' He wondered as he rushed to her group of friends. "Meiling?"

"Oh… hi, you're cute. Who are you.…exactly?" She asked.

"Li Syaoran. Geez… you're pretty-"

"Really! Thanks hot shot." Meiling flirted, "So, what do you think I look like, player?"

"I'm not a player, and… I was meaning to say that you seem pretty strange right now." Syaoran said, practically choking that his own cousin was flirting with him.

"Excuse me!" Meiling shot at him.

"No… it's just that you're usually-"

"I am totally not strange you idiot! I can do martial arts! I'm perfect for anyone! Too perfect! I'm gorgeous! I'm smart! And I'm a hell lot better than you! You don't deserve me you son of a bitch!" She spat out.

'Tell that to my mother…' Syaoran thought. "I guess so. You're totally out of my league. Way too much. I actually think you were trying to beg me for a date." Syaoran said.

"Yah right!" Meiling shouted.

"Meiling!" The girls giggled. "He's cute! Let him stay Meiling!" The girls giggled, they had obviously had forgotten about him also.

"Sorry but the bell is ringing." Meiling chanted as she heard a chime being heard. "See? Now let's get to class girls! And you too,… Li-kun. Get the hell away from me."

Syaoran nodded happily, "I'd be honored to." He laughed as he dashed to his next class. On the breezy campus, a petite girl with emerald eyes followed him, wishing he would stop and help her. Syaoran felt calm but unhappy eyes stay on him for a few minutes so he turned to come face to face with a girl around his age. "Err… Can I help you?" He asked.

"Umm… I'm new here… and I-I don't know where my classes are…" She whispered shyly. "And… I was wondering if you'd help m-me…" She blushed as she looked back into his amber eyes.

"Umm… and where would that be?" He asked.

The girl handed him a piece of paper, her schedule obviously and stared. "Uh… well I'm going to room E109-1 right now… let's go there shall we?" He said cheerfully as he led her the way up to his class.

Syaoran crept in and up to the sensei. "Sensei Mutso… I have a girl outside. She told me she was new to the school." He whispered.

Sensei Mutso nodded his head slightly as he signed for the girl to come inside. Syaoran sat down in his seat, gazing himself to look around for Rose. "Attention class." Mutso announced. "We have a new student here today. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Be friendly and nice to her. She doesn't know this place very well."

Syaoran ignored the sensei as he drooled over Rose's cute form(a/n: what about Sakura's cute form Syaoran! She's 10x better than Rose!). His eyes glazed over her. Until sensei interrupted her. "Li-kun, may I notice you that you must be respectful to Kinomoto-san."

Syaoran ignored the sensei's request and continued to stare at his goddess. She turned to him and smiled, making Li, blush into345 shades of red. He quickly returned his gaze to the sensei. 'Why!' his mind rang.

----------------------

After school

----------------------

Syaoran was searching around the school campus, for who? Isn't it obvious! Rose no duh. But he was stopped when a hand gently touched his shoulder, making him jump. "Ahh.. umm.. oh hi Rose!" He stuttered.

"Hey there Li-san. Can I ask you something?"

"Umm… sure! Why not!" Syaoran asked blushing like a tomato.

"Why… why were you staring at me in class today? You usually don't do that, … I think." Rose asked politely.

Syaoran lowered his head and looked down at the floor, his heart beating a billion times faster… "It's… it's because… I, I … I love you Rose!" He blurted out.

Rose stood there, staring at him… then she started to giggle, "Are you crazy! You're Chinese! You aren't even Japanese! And I'm American. Plus, I'm beautiful, smart, perfect! You're what? You're shit. You are just plain shit." She said cruelly as she walked away.

Syaoran was left there, broken hearted. He started to think a bit of what had happened, 'She's right. I'm worthless…' he thought as he started to walk out of the school.

It started to rain a bit, it was drizzling and he continued to walk, 'I have no where to go now…' he thought bitterly. But as he walked through the empty street, an emerald eyed girl watched him walk… "Oh Li… you mustn't fret… I'll help you." She whispered.

A/N: Who thought Rose was a bitch! I do, I do! Anyways… poor Syaoran… sorry I didn't update sooner… my computer was all messed up and stuff… UPDATES! 10 updates this time! Not adding the other 5… innocence


	3. Kinomoto Sakura, a girl who saved me

A/N: La la la… so anyways… on to the story!

Syaoran was sitting at a street where his family lived at… "I cannot live anywhere anymore… if I had known that Rose didn't love me, … I would've never done that…! Why am I so stupid to fall in love!"

Sakura watched him, slouching next to a card bored box and two trash cans… "Li…" She whispered before going outside.

She walked over to him and knelt down before him (not bowing) and she stared at him, concentrating on him face which was looking down, facing the floor, "Li…? What are you doing here between garbage and old stinky rats?" She asked sadly.

"Because … I'm too stupid, so I fell in love with a total snobby bitch."

Sakura looked at him more seriously, "What happened? Who was it?" She asked concerned, "You helped me out today, so it's time for me to help you. Ok? Will you tell me Li-san?"

He looked up, seeing her with an umbrella, the rain wasn't hitting his face anymore. "I-I … I'm just too stupid."

"Would you like to come inside Li-san?"

"Huh?"

"Come on! Don't be such a wimp…" She said, grabbing his arm. "Let's go somewhere dry and safe, I don't want you catching a cold! And it's raining harder!"

Syaoran was led into her house, "You live here? My family lived here… well… I have no family or friends anymore, not even the one I loved…"

"Li… don't worry, I'll be your friend. We will be the best friends ever!" She said cheerfully. She brought him into the dining room and set him down in a chair, as she sat in one too, "Now, … tell me every thing Li-kun…"

"Well… umm… I-I just… I loved Rose… and I wanted to tell her how I felt… but Yuko she made me a deal. I thought it was pretty good and all but I was sure damn wrong… I wanted to have all my classes with her so I ran to the principle Yuko… she told me that all my friends and family would forget me. So I agreed. But when I told Rose… she laughed at me and said I was worthless… I believe her! She's smart, beautiful, and just… just perfect! So I believed her… I am worthless! I'm shit! I can't think or do anything right!" He bellowed out.

Sakura stared at him disbelievingly… "But Li…"

"SYAORAN!" He yelled.

"Syaoran…, you don't have a family or home now? Not even any friends? That's pretty hard to believe…"

"Yes… no family, no home, no god damn fucking friends."

"Syaoran! Language! My brother will be home any min-"

"KAIJUU! I'M HOME!" A masculine voice rang out. "Are you finished with dinner! It's your turn to cook!"

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura shouted.

"You sure sound like one…" the voice said.

"I have a guest over right now, please leave me alone!" Sakura pleaded, "You're embarrassing!"

"Sure why not, as long as it isn't a-" He stopped when he saw Syaoran, "Who the hell is that?"

"My new friend. He showed me around today at school. He's super nice but… it's a little complicated but I'm going to ask dad to let him stay at our house!" Sakura said.

"A stranger? A boy stranger! Are you crazy Sakura! Now you really are a kaijuu." He muttered.

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran, this is my brother Toya. He's very evil. Toya, this is Syaoran, he's my new friend."

Toya glared at Syaoran and Syaoran looked down. That made Toya stop for a moment, "What the hell is wrong with him? Is he sick? Why does he have to live here?" Toya asked.

Sakura sighed again… "Syaoran doesn't have a home… he had, but he gave it up for a bitch. Even beautiful, she's a real pain. But that's going to change now because Syaoran will live with us! Right, Toya?"

Toya looked at his sister and then looked at the sad boy. "You'd have to ask Otou-san though… but I'm still not comfortable about him being able to sleep somewhere near my sister. He's not sleeping in your room. Got it kaijuu?" Toya snapped.

"But, Syaoran… right! He'll sleep in the guest room which we will make Syaoran-kun's room!" She cheered.

"Whatever _dad_ says." Toya reminded her, "He'll choose if the gaki will stay or not."

"Who are you calling a gaki! Syaoran is a very good person!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran just sweat-dropped. "I should… I should go now Kinomoto-chan." Syaoran muttered.

"No Syaoran, stay here! You'll live here from now on and we'll go to school together and we'll be the best of all friends!" Sakura said.

Syaoran looked down, "After all… you have no where else to go Syaoran-kun… it'll be nice if you stayed. I'm new and you're all alone. It's great to have friends… right Syaoran?" Sakura asked sadly but happily.

Syaoran looked up into Sakura's eyes and smiled, "I guess so…"

7pm, Saku's housie

'Click, clock, click, clock' "When is my Otou-san coming back home?" Sakura asked impatiently. "It's been three hours already!"

'Click' The door opened with a quiet creak, "Sakura! Toya! I'm home, sorry… there was a lot of traffic. I never knew that Tokyo was busier than Tomeda." A man's voice apologized.

"It's ok Otou-san! I understand!" Sakura said happily as she dragged her father into the dining room. "Father, this is Li Syaoran. He's my newest friend and only… for now. Anyways, Syaoran doesn't have a home! Can he please stay with us! He's nice! And he has no family anymore!" Sakura whined.

Sakura's father looked at Syaoran, "Sure he isn't any boyfriend?" He asked. "Cause it looks like he does have a family but…"

"It's a bit complicated…" Syaoran said quietly.

"Please daddy! Oh pretty please with the sweetest powdered sugar on top, whip cream, and a delicious cherry! PLEASE?" Sakura begged with her all time famous puppy dog eyes.

"Well… we do have the guest room open… but I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it. But Syaoran, you can live here until I decide that you can stay or you decide to leave." He said, "My name is Fujitaka."

"Thank you." Syaoran said.

After dinner…

Sakura and Syaoran were in Syaoran's new room, being bored as anyone could ever be, "Sakura…" Syaoran finally said.

"Yes Syaoran?"

"I don't think I should stay here."

"What are you talking about Syaoran! I'd love it if you stayed. You're my newest friend. And you have no where else to go!" Sakura said, "Please stay with me Syaoran!" Sakura pleaded.

"Maybe I should… until I get enough money to get my own apartment."

"No Syaoran! Stay! Forever! With me?"

Syaoran looked down until his eyes met the clock, "I'll think about it. Until then, I think we should just shower and sleep. We have school tomorrow, … remember?" He said.

"But… ok fine…" Sakura finally gave in.

A/N: Well… anyways… back to 5 more reviews. The next chapter will take a while since I'm going to update Sakura and the Gang… yay! Ch.13 almost up! Just wait oklie doklies?


End file.
